


О силе терпения и воображения

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: Написано на заявку 10.20: У Джареда с Дженсеном отличные отношения. Бабочки, цветочки и прочее. Только секса в них нет, Джаред считает, что и минетов достаточно, а Дженсен с самого начала их отношений мечтал вытрахать из Джареда всю дурь. Вот только не решается.





	О силе терпения и воображения

Это произошло сразу, при первой же встрече на кастинге. Они только пересеклись взглядами – и БАМ! – взрыв сверхновой. По едва заметной дрожи в конечностях и трепету в районе груди Дженсен понял, что произошло что-то масштабное и судьбоносное. И после прослушивания переживал уже и за себя и за того парня. Джареда Падалеки.

Дружба на площадке переросла в дружбу вне площадки, и когда Дженсен, решившись, признался в несколько иных чувствах и сделал первый шаг, Джаред охотно откликнулся на поцелуй и всем видом показал, что тоже в восторге от их новых отношений.

Но безоговорочное счастье Дженсена продлилось недолго. Ровно неделю до выходных, пока он зажимал Джареда в укромных углах и тайком крал поцелуи, ежеминутно оглядываясь. Выходные маячили обещанием большего. Дженсен пригласил Джареда к себе, честно продержался, пока тот разувался, проходил, с долгим вздохом располагался на диване и с лёгкой улыбкой отпивал пива. Едва донышко бутылки коснулось стола, Дженсен бросился на Джареда, жадно целуя. Он слизывал вкус пива и самого Джареда, дурея от восторга, запустил обе руки под футболку и сжал маленькие соски. Джаред охнул ему в рот, осёкся дыханием, и Дженсен уверился, что всё складывается прекрасно, и Джаред такой отзывчивый и страстный, как и мечталось. Но едва Дженсен протянул руку, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, как его довольно грубо оттолкнули.

– Не надо, – только и сказал Джаред. И в глазах его плескалось что-то похожее на панику. 

Дженсен решил, что слишком напирает. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, надеясь, что у него не валит пар из ушей, и снова поцеловал Джареда, осторожно и нежно. Джаред ответил. А потом, когда распалённый Дженсен попытался задрать его футболку повыше, снова взбрыкнул. Вскочил с дивана, навернул круг по комнате и вымелся наружу, оставив Дженсена с твердокаменным стояком и двумя руками: правой – опытной, и левой – для особых случаев. Дженсен решил, что пригодятся обе.

И не ошибся.

Левая рука по своему умению дрочить уже почти сравнялась с правой, а Джаред всё не давал. Съёмки шли полным ходом, они оба упахивались на работе так, что поцелуев и обжиманий в трейлерах вполне хватало, а вот в выходные на Дженсена накатывало. Он пытался разговорить Джареда и выведать, почему тот раз за разом отказывает, ведь Дженсен видел, что его чувства и стояк взаимны. Но Джаред что-либо разъяснять отказывался наотрез, и Дженсен строил теории. Вдруг у Джареда травма? Вдруг его домогались в детстве? А потом осенило: вдруг это Джаред его оберегает, а на самом деле болен чем-то таким, передающимся половым путём, и сейчас просто лечится? Версия показалась Дженсену вполне правдоподобной, и в один прекрасный выходной день он, хватанув для храбрости виски, высказал её Джареду. За что получил гневную отповедь, пару разрядов молний из сверкающих из-под растрёпанной чёлки глаз и остался наедине с початой бутылкой «Джека». А мог и по морде схлопотать. 

И Дженсен смирился. Он был почти счастлив, ведь у него был Джаред. Такой чудесный, весёлый, красивый и страстный Джаред, который ему не давал. В остальном всё шло идеально. Они съехались, и сейчас Дженсен сидел на их общей кухне с чашкой горячего кофе, прислушивался к шуму воды в ванной и буквально видел сквозь закрытую дверь, как Джаред бреется. Вот он склоняет голову набок и смешно скашивает рот, чтобы побрить челюсть у самого уха. Вот скоблит подбородок, вот спускается к шее. К сильной, красивой, невероятно длинной шее с острым кадыком и чувствительным местечком прямо над ним. Дженсен обожал эту шею, он мог часами целовать, вылизывать и покусывать её, а хотелось понаставить на ней меток-засосов, знаков другим – «мечтай, но не трогай – моё!».

Сейчас он зашёл бы в ванную, осторожно отобрал у Джареда бритву и аккуратно положил на край раковины. Потом присосался бы к чувствительному местечку губами, втянул тонкую кожу в рот и слегка прикусил. Полюбовался багровеющим засосом, оставил бы ещё один пониже уха и, повернув голову Джареда за подбородок — с другой стороны, для симметрии. И когда вся шея Джареда расцветилась бы этими знаками, спустился ниже, приласкать заострившиеся соски. Затем он стянул бы с Джареда мягкие домашние штаны. Под ними, конечно же, не оказалось бы белья, а член уже потяжелел, налился и приподнялся над густыми кучерявыми волосками. Тогда Дженсен посадил бы Джареда на край ванны и велел поставить ноги на бортики, а руками опереться на противоположный край. И Джаред сидел бы перед ним такой открытый, с лежащим на животе членом, уже поблёскивающим смазкой, подавшись задницей к Дженсену. Дженсен взял бы баллончик с пеной для бритья и густо залил ей весь пах Джареда, помассировал бы, хорошенько пропитывая волоски, особое внимания уделяя поджавшимся яйцам и коже вокруг дырки. Взяв бритву, медленно и осторожно сбрил бы волоски на мошонке, натягивая тонкую кожу и стараясь ни в коем случае не поранить. Побрил бы промежность, часто споласкивая бритву от застрявших в лезвиях волосков, а потом особо тщательно побрил бы вокруг ануса. И дырка каждый раз, когда бритва проходила бы слишком близко, сжималась бы, а потом расслаблялась. А потом он опустился бы на колени и погладил языком ставшую слишком чувствительной после бритья кожу. От горечи оставшейся пены слюна так и капала бы с языка, и Дженсен ввинтил бы его внутрь дырки, увлажняя. Приласкал бы колечко по кругу и снова воткнул язык внутрь. И когда Джаред уже весь дрожал бы от перевозбуждения и неловкой позы, Дженсен выдавил бы ещё пены прямо на приоткрывшуюся разлизанную дырку и засадил бы. Тут Джаред коротко застонал бы – от облегчения и немножко от боли. И Дженсен вбивался бы в бешеном темпе, так, чтобы пена белыми ошмётками разлеталась и хлюпала под ударами бёдер. Джаред долго не продержался бы, стонал бы на одной ноте, а потом, замерев, выплеснулся себе на живот и на грудь, мешая сперму с пеной, а Дженсен, подхватив его и не дав упасть, кончил бы глубоко внутри.

– Я готов, – сказал Джаред. Он стоял на пороге гостиной, гладко выбритый, свежо и остро пахнущий каким-то лосьоном, одетый в джинсы и рубашку Сэма, с творческим беспорядком на голове. Дженсен в своих грёзах проморгал момент, когда Джаред вышел из ванной и успел переодеться. Кофе в чашке совсем остыл.

– Подожди меня в машине, – просипел Дженсен и поковылял в ванную. Сегодня он обойдётся правой рукой как более быстрой – не стоит заставлять Джареда ждать слишком долго.

На площадке легче не стало. Сцены, в которых они снимались с утра, были короткими, больше времени уходило на смену декораций и установку света в павильоне. Приходилось сидеть в трейлере, перечитывая сценарий, и усмирить разбушевавшееся воображение никак не получалось. 

После пятой по счету просьбы подождать где-нибудь они зависли в трейлере Джареда. Джаред, даже не подозревая, что провоцирует, склонился над столом, прогнувшись в пояснице и оттопырив задницу, и что-то черкал в своих листках. И буйная фантазия Дженсена снова дала о себе знать. Сейчас он подошёл бы и положил Джареду руку между лопаток, слегка придавливая ладонью к столу. Джаред понял бы, чего от него хотят, они всегда понимали друг друга с полувзгляда, и стоял бы смирно. Дженсен сначала огладил бы упругие половинки, такие маленькие и подтянутые, идеально ложащиеся в ладонь. А потом достал бы из кармана нож. Небольшой, но очень острый ножичек с выкидным лезвием, который всегда носил с собой. Отщёлкнул бы лезвие и провёл им вдоль шва на джинсах, а затем поддел остриём ножа ткань и точным движением взрезал бы её. Джаред дрогнул бы и задышал чаще, Дженсен ладонью ощущал бы, как зачастило его сердце. Под джинсой, конечно же, обнаружились бы любимые саксы Джареда – те, термоядерного цвета, который Джаред называл фуксией, а Дженсен – ядовито-розовым. Ножик взрезал бы и их, не сразу, тут пришлось бы потрудиться, ткань тянулась бы и цеплялась за лезвие, но Дженсен справился бы и с ней. А вот тогда обнажилась бы кожа. Влажная от испарины, безволосая, свежевыбритая, бледная, с тёмно-розовой дыркой, уже пульсирующей в предвкушении. Дженсен хорошенько бы осмотрел свою работу: тёмно-синяя грубая джинса, яркое обрамление из растерзанных саксов и нежная дырка внутри. Дженсен легонько подул бы на неё, и она сжалась бы, а Джаред тихо зашипел. Дженсен присел бы, убрав нож обратно в карман, обильно смочил палец слюной и погладил её. Потом добавил ещё слюны и чуть протолкнул палец внутрь, в тугое и мягкое. Джаред расставил бы ноги шире, вздёрнул задницу выше и лёг бы грудью на стол, предоставляя Дженсену полную свободу действий. А Дженсен не торопился бы, вдоволь наигрался бы с его дыркой, поглаживая снаружи и проталкивая палец внутрь, всё глубже и глубже с каждым разом. И всё это время быстро и жёстко дрочил бы себе. И когда был бы уже на грани, встал и приставил бы член к анусу, втолкнул немного, насколько позволили бы растянутые края, и залил бы в Джареда порцию спермы. Джаред наверняка разочарованно ругнулся бы, думая, что всё закончено, но Дженсен и не думал бы прекращать, оставив его без оргазма. Он снова опустился бы на колени, втолкнул сразу два пальца, легко скользя по своей сперме, и нащупал разбухшую простату. Массировал бы её по кругу и к центру, нажимал ритмично и снова наглаживал, сжимая член Джареда прямо сквозь ткань. И Джаред долго не продержался бы, задышал бы с хрипами и кончил с рычанием, увлажняя джинсу под рукой Дженсена.

– Готовность пятнадцать минут! – в дверь трейлера постучали.

Дженсен вскинул испуганный взгляд и натолкнулся на точно такой же у Джареда, сидящего на другой стороне дивана. Будто того тоже застукали за непристойными мыслями, будто он тоже отключился от реальности, погрузившись в порнофантазии.

– Что? – невпопад каркнул Дженсен севшим голосом.  
– Что? – эхом повторил Джаред.  
– У тебя такой взгляд, будто в трейлер ввалились, а ты тут без штанов надрачиваешь на реквизитные «Большие азиатские сиськи».  
– Дженсен, я не знаю, о чём ты там задумался, но ты так дышал, что у меня встал, – потерянно признался Джаред и полез к Дженсену с поцелуями. Самое время.   
– У меня от одного твоего существования встаёт, Падалеки! – простонал ему в рот Дженсен и с усилием отлепил от себя. – Опоздаем, Майклз рассвирепеет.  
– У нас ещё минут десять есть.  
– Это у тебя десять, – возразил Дженсен, – а мне ещё успеть подрочить, привести себя в порядок и добежать до павильона!

И если Джаред выглядел немного виноватым, когда выходил из трейлера, то Дженсен предпочёл этого не заметить.

Он и правда уже заебался.

На следующий день они снимали раздельные сцены. Дженсен уже закончил со своей и слонялся по павильону, приставая с расспросами к осветителям и операторам. Он понятия не имел, что за сцену с Сэмом будут снимать, а если бы знал, пересидел бы в трейлере. Потому что Джареда привязали к стулу. Связали руки за спиной, верёвками притянули за грудь к спинке, а каждую ногу привязали к ножке. Джаред сидел там, спокойный и расслабленный и пока ещё не Сэм. Дженсен терпеть не мог, когда его привязывали и вообще как-то ограничивали подвижность, но вот Джареду, похоже, в таком состоянии было вполне себе комфортно. Интересно, как бы он себя вёл, если бы его привязал Дженсен? Прикрутил бы точно так же к стулу, а потом взял верёвку потоньше и помягче, расстегнул Джареду ширинку и достал член, который тут же послушно встал бы Дженсену в руку. Ещё немного подрочил бы, придавая члену больше твёрдости, и обернул бы верёвку вокруг основания. Потом отделил бы яйца, проложив верёвку прямо по шовчику на мошонке, обвил каждое парой витков, и они тут же заблестели бы натянутой тонкой кожей. На сам ствол Дженсен накладывал бы верёвку плотно, кольцо за кольцом, виток за витком, достаточно туго, чтобы обвязка держалась, но не настолько сильно, чтобы пережать ток крови. Последнюю петлю Дженсен затянул бы прямо под головкой, завязал узлом, чтобы тот тёрся о самое чувствительное местечко, и отпустил длинный конец верёвки свободно свисать. Затем он отвязал бы тяжело дышащего Джареда от стула, но руки оставил стянутыми за спиной. Взял за край верёвки на члене и повел Джареда, как молодого жеребца под уздцы, по пустому павильону. Грудь у Джареда ходила бы ходуном, ноздри раздувались и глаза сверкали возбуждением, но он не проронил бы ни слова, послушно шагая за Дженсеном. В павильоне наверняка нашлась бы какая-нибудь перекладина, к которой Дженсен привязал бы его член, как к коновязи. Привязал и сдёрнул джинсы вниз, стреноживая. Рубашку Сэма он распахнул бы, вырывая пуговицы, стянул с плеч и спины и оставил болтаться на локтях связанных рук. Потом достал бы из кармана пакетик смазки, валяющийся там с незапамятных времён, и обильно смазал свой член. Смазал и загнал в задницу Джареду. Тот стоял бы неподвижно, стараясь не дёргаться, опасаясь оторвать себе член, а Дженсен втискивался, втискивался бы, пока не шлёпнул яйцами о задницу, а потом так же медленно потянул бы обратно. И двигался бы в тягучем издевательском темпе, пока спина Джареда перед глазами не заблестела бы влажно от испарины, а его член не начал истекать смазкой, пачкая верёвку. Тогда Дженсен немного ускорился бы, любуясь, как перекатываются крепкие мышцы под тонкой влажной кожей, как намокают волосы на шее, как пот собирается каплями и скатывается по глубокой ложбинке между лопаток. И Дженсен ещё немного прибавил бы скорости, засаживая часто и мелко, а потом слизал бы этот пот со спины и с шеи и лизал бы, пока Джаред не сжался бы на его члене, пульсируя и дрожа. И тогда излился бы следом глубоко внутри него.

– Дженсен! – Джаред почти выкрикнул его имя, и Дженсен, вздрогнув, очнулся. – Я всё. Поехали домой?  
Дженсен и рад бы поехать, но член сдавило в тесноте джинсов и в трусы намокли от смазки, а вокруг был всё ещё набитый людьми павильон.  
– Я пока не могу, – выдавил Дженсен. – Дай мне пять минут, погуляй где-нибудь вне поля моего зрения. Пожалуйста.  
– Что, опять? – вздохнул Джаред. И вот теперь он совершенно точно выглядел по уши виноватым.  
– Опять, – Дженсен не стал отпираться.  
– А что, если нам в эти выходные устроить свидание? Ужин дома, свечи и все вытекающие последствия.

Дженсен не верил своим ушам. Он чуть было не ляпнул: «Ты долечился?!» – но вместо этого выдал жалобное:  
– Почему?..  
– Что почему? – состроил непонимающий вид Джаред. Дженсен ему ни на секундочку не поверил.  
– Почему ты отказывал мне?

Джаред замялся, отодвинулся, скосил глаза в сторону и заалел щеками.  
– Боялся.  
– Кого? Меня?! – Дженсен чуть со стула не навернулся от возмущения. – Я что?.. Меня-то за что?  
– Ну… – Джаред придвинулся ближе и заговорил совсем тихо, почти шёпотом: – Не тебя, а вообще. Я же ни разу раньше…  
Дженсен таращился на него, не веря своим ушам.  
– Ты девственник? – спросил он изменившимся голосом.  
– Да. А что, не похоже? – огрызнулся Джаред.

Дженсен проглотил рвущееся «нет» и отложил эти дурацкие вопросы на потом.  
– Хорошо. Это воскресенье. Пять часов… нет, четыре. В четыре же уже считается ужин? Неважно. Ужин. Секс. Я ничего не перепутал?  
– Нет. 

Ровно в четыре часа в воскресенье Дженсен сидел за накрытым столом и волновался так, как ни разу в жизни до этого. Они заказали нормальной еды из итальянского ресторана: тёплый салат с баклажанами, паста с морепродуктами, что-то очень шоколадное на десерт и красное вино. Никакого пива и пиццы. Джаред отыскал где-то разнокалиберные свечи, и они горели на столе, создавая купол тёплого мягкого света посреди гостиной. Джаред в этом свете казался самым прекрасным и желанным существом во всей вселенной. Дженсен изнывал от чувств и желания и нещадно потел в дурацком пиджаке. Карман пиджака оттягивала коробочка, в которой лежал тяжелый серебристый плаг в виде капли с сиреневым камнем в форме сердца. Дженсен не собирался использовать его сегодня. Наверное.

Это был просто символический подарок.


End file.
